Especial Halloween: ¡UNA PELÍCULA VIVIENTE!
by Sheika 360
Summary: Los niños y algunos pokemones quieren ver "¡El gran especial de Halloween!", una recopilación de películas SUPER aterradoras que transmitirán al anochecer. Pero al tener el no rotundo de los mayores, estos trataran de hacer lo que sea para verlas... pero al final todo cobrara vida. ¿Ven la importancia de obedecer? LEAN... SI SON TAN VALIENTES PARA HACERLO..
1. Parte: Uno

Miren mis amados pequeños lectores, les habla su lectora a la que mas quieren u odian xD este es un especial que espero y disfruten ;p empezaremos a relatar esta minúscula historia. Y digo "vamos" pues aqui mismo tengo a mi sobrina bebe :3 sip, escribo en ves de cuidarla xD jaja es por eso que la tengo aqui. Saluda mi pequeña

...

Hay que linda jajaja. ¿Pues que esperaban? ¡Es una bebe no sabe escribir! Ash como son xD...

* * *

ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN: UNA PELICULA VIVIENTE

...

— ¡CÓMANSE A MI HERMANO! ¡TIENE MAS CARNE Y NUTRIENTES ADEMAS DE QUE NO BATALLARAN PARA PELARLO PUES NO TIENE PELO! ¡ES LAMPIÑO!

— ¡Hey!

— ¡POR FAVOR NO NOS COMAN!

— ¡SOY MUY GUAPO PARA MORIR!

— ¡TENGO MUCHO QUE EXPLORAR! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN! ¡AUN TENGO QUE...! y también que ... y tengo que... Ah si y... eheeee olvidenlo.

— TE AMO ZELDA PERDÓN POR NO CONFESARME ANTES PARA QUE PUDIERAS DISFRUTAR DE ESTE PAPASOTE QUE SOY. Lo se te quedaste con las ganas ¿verdad?

— ¡Perdónennos jamas volveremos a desobedecerlos!

— ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

...

Y como se que se quedaron con cara de "¿Que?" relataremos desde el inicio...

— No

— Pero..

— No

— Chicas...

— Perdónennos pastelitos pero no.

Llevaban días suplicando y suplicando pero ellas no daban un brazo a retorcer.

Los niños de la casa Smash así como algunos pokemon's les suplicaban una y otra ves a los mayores de la mansión que los dejaran ver "¡El gran especial de Halloween!: Para hacerte en los pantalones", un especial de televisión donde transmitirían las películas mas terroríficas que pudieran existir en el multiuniverso.

Tales peliculas estaban llenas de violencia, monstruos, fantasmas entre otras cosas. Cualquier cosa que diera miedo estaría en esas películas, todo lo que necesita la cabeza de un niño para saciar su adrenalina, o, para alimentar su miedo y llenar la lista de "Días en los que me hice pipí".

Y por eso mismo los chicos (Y mas las chicas quienes estaban mas atentos de ellos) No les permitieron ver el especial ese sábado por la noche, los niños sin duda se espantarían y quedarían mas que traumados que mi gatito en día de vacunas, tendrían pesadillas, mojarían la cama, despertarían perturbados y aterrorizados y de seguro nadie podría dormir en paz con los gritos que pegaba Lucas cuando miraba una cosa de esa magnitud.

Así que su respuesta era un NO rotundo.

Y ahora los niños estaban en la cocina mientras las chicas (osea todas menos Samus pues a ella le gustaba mas pellizcar) y Link (Quien solo estaba ahí por que si) preparaban los alimentos y ellos les suplicaban.

— Pero Peach — Pedía Ness con ojos de cachorrito — Nosotros somos muy valientes no nos dará miedo.

— Nosotros lo sabemos —. Contesto Zelda comprensiva y con ternura maternal — Pero valentía no significa no tener miedo sino saber como afrontarlos, y ustedes no están listos para afrontar tales miedo. Nadie mejor que Link que sepa de la valentía y de esas cosas.

— Exacto —. Admitió orgulloso el guerrero.

— Si, ¿Que no ven que aun tiene miedo a declararse? — Comento irónica Samus.

— ¡Hey hey hey! estamos hablando del desarrollo integral social y mental de los niños, no de mi. Concéntrate Aran.

— ¿Y desde cuando acá te importa tanto la Salud trigal de los niños Link? — Le cuestiono la muchacha.

— Integral —. corrigió — Y por supuesto que me importa, ellos son el futuro de nuestra sociedad, esto es un asunto privado de caracter publico que nos incumbe a todos y debemos decidir de manera colectiva.

— Wow yo te creía mas descerebrado — Le devolvió la rubia.

— ¿Yo? Pfff por favor de ninguna manera soy un desmembrado... des.. des.. — Le dio un rápido vistazo al apunte de su mano — Descerebrado.

— -_-X

— Y... volviendo al tema — Interrumpió Nana — ¿Ya cambiaron de opinión?

— Lo sentimos — Agrego Lucina — Pero nuestra respuesta sigue siendo no.

Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Young, y Toon se cruzaron de brazos con miradas retadoras.

— ¿Así que nos están prohibiendo algo? — Cuestiono amenazante Toon.

Los mayores también se cruzaron de brazos.

— Si.

— Uuuuu ¿Nos están prohibiendo algo? — Cuestionaron en unisono.

— Si — Respondieron los demás.

— ¿Nos están prohibiendo algo?

— ¡Si!

Ante las miradas amenazante de los cuatro rubios y de la peli azul los niños se hicieron menos.

— No pues nada mas preguntaba.

Zelda suspiro y como la mas sabia de el grupo (Pues hay que recordar su trifuerza) y la mas maternal se inco a la altura de los niños.

— Vamos no estén tristes, ustedes son muy valientes...

— Sobre todo Lucas, todavia recuerdo que se asusto con la araña que había en el baño y se aguanto por un mes — Todas las chicas fulminaron a Link con la mirada.

Zelda suspiro de nuevo.

— Yo se que ustedes puedes soportar eso y mas, y como yo se lo inteligentes que son...

— Y como olvidar cuando a Ness se le atoro la crayola en la nariz por querer sentir la textura de su cerebro.

— ¡Link!

Se cubrió la cara con las manos — Ya me calmo.

— El punto es —. Retomo— que si nosotros podemos evitarles un daño a un mal rato lo evitaremos pues los queremos, recuerden que aquí todos somo familia y debemos cuidarnos y protegernos unos a otros. Lo que hacemos lo hacemos por que no queremos que les pase nada, y no lo hacemos para hacerles mal si no un bien — Ella les sonrio y abrio sus brazos insistiendoles en un abrazo.

—...

— ¡MAMA ZELDA!

Todos se le abalanzaron y tiraron a la pobre.

— ¡Nosotros también te queremos!

— ¡Mi cu-ello!

Peach parpadeo un par de veces.

— ¿Es algo tarde para pedirles que se sienten para comer?

* * *

...

— Que fiasco — Repetía una y otra ves Nana mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

— Tu lo seras — Le contesto Tony.

— Tu no Toon. Me refiero a que no nos dejaran ver el especial — Se tiro en la cama cohibida.

Después de seguir rogándoles a los muchachos (No sin antes comer) se cansaron pues vieron que no tenia caso, no importa que hicieran ellos no los dejarían ver el esperado especial. Les habían dejado claro que no querían que lo vieran para que no les hiciera daño y bla bla bla. ¿Como realmente sabían que los afectarían? Tal ves esta ves no lo haría. Tal ves saldrían ilesos. Tal ves ni les daría miedo y así podrían probarles a todos que podían superar sus miedos. Tal vez.

Ahora se encontraban en la habitación que Tony y Young compartían y trataban de hallar una solución al problema.

— Tenemos que ver ese festival — Dijo decidido Tony estrellando su puño en su palma.

— Pero ellos dijeron que no. Ademas Zelda dijo que lo hacían por que nos querían — replico Lucas.

— Ja, lo sabia, Zelda me ama — Dijo el mini Link de otra dimensión con un aire de galán.

— Huy si como no.

— ¡Chicos! concéntrense por favor — Les pidió la única niña del grupo.

Pero en eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a dos muchachos de cabello azul que ingresaron en el cuarto dandoles una sonrisa.

— Hola niños — Saludaron en unisono Marth Y Ike.

— Hola — Respondieron ellos algo molestos y resentidos. Se formaron en una fila paralela frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y narices arrugadas. Signo de que aun no se les habia pasado el berrinche.

— Vamos no nos miren así — Les dijo Ike — Pero es cierto lo que dicen las chicas, ustedes no son aptos para ver ese tipo de películas.

— Te apuesto a que yo duraría mas que esa princesa que tengo frente a mi — Escupió Nana con ojos en llamas.

— Oigan no es para que se alteren — Les tranquilizo el príncipe — Pero es cierto nosotros no queremos que pasen un mal rato y de paso evitarnos un mal rato a nosotros.

— Exacto. Por que lo mas probable es que empiezan a gritar y no nos dejen ver las películas en... — Marth le dio el codazo mas fuerte a Ike que le pudieron dar en su vida, hasta le saco el aire.

— ¡Hay!... Mi pulm-ón..

— Un momento...

— ¿Ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo? — Les pregunto Young sus compañeros a lo que los demás asintieron en sincronía.

Todos los niños miraron a los peleadores mayores con gestos y miradas asesinas, el entrecejo se les frunció, sus narices se arrugaron aun mas y sus ojos para nada parecían los de unos niños tiernos como los que solían ser. Pareciera que con la misma mirada quisieran arrancarles cada hebra de su cabello. Hebra por hebra.

— Ustedes ...— Empezó Nana, todos se cruzaron de brazos y poco a poco el color rojo invadió su cara como si fuera un termómetro, pero no era por sonrojo o vergüenza, sino por ira. El color fue subiendo y subiendo hasta que invadió todo sus pequeños rostros y empezaran a echar humo por las orejas hasta que como si se tratara de un tren o una bomba explotaron.

— ¡VAN A VER EL ESPECIAL SIN NOSOTROS BOLA DE DESGRACIADOS!

—...¡USTEDES SE COMIERON MI PUDIN!

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

— ¿No? ¿No estaban pensando eso? Ah, pues me confundí jeje

Pero después de fulminar a Lucas con la mirada, cuando voltearon para estar dispuestos a darles la paliza de sus vidas al par de peleadores, lo único que vieron fue el aire que crearon el par de muchachos al salir corriendo como correcaminos. La puerta solo se mecía por el brusco movimiento de los chicos.

Se escaparon.

Nana gruño molesta, sabia que los chicos lo hacían por que no querían que sufrieran y por que los querían, pero en realidad eso no les importaba mucho que digamos, lo único que querían hacer es ver el especial sea como fuese. Y así lo iban hacer.

— Veremos ese especial no importa como.

— ¿Que tienes en mente? — Le preguntaron sus compañeros.

— Digamos que una brillante idea se esta formando en mi cabeza.

Pero antes de que ella les pudiera contar sobre el plan. Ash Pit y Roy entraron a la habitación como si nada y se echaron en los diferentes cojines que había por el suelo.

— Oigan ni que fuera centro comercial — Ellos le sonrieron a Young Link en modo de disculpas.

Roy carraspeo para llamar la atencion de los niños.

— Nos hemos enterado de su pequeño problema.

— ¿Quien te lo dijo?

— Los rumores vuelan — Le contesto el chico 1 Ademas en pajarito blanco me lo comento.

— CofCofCofc Pit el chismoso CofCofCof — Fingio Ash

— El punto aquí es —.Retomo el ángel — Que nosotros podemos ayudarlos.

— ¿Y desde cuando les interesa ayudarnos?... Y sin pedir dinero.

Roy negó con la cabeza — Ness, Ness, Ness, amigo mio ¿Que no podemos ayudar a nuestros queri...?

— Tampoco les dejaron ver el especial verdad.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral ante el comentario de la niña.

—.

—.

—.

— ¿Quieren nuestra ayuda o que? — Pregunto sarcástico el pelirrojo.

Todos asintieron.

— Bueno este es el plan... ¿Quien conoce a alguien que tenga una granja de ratones?

0.0

No pues que ayuda.

CONTINUE...

HOLA

Este cap lo subiré justo a las doce de la madrugada justo cuando sea dos de octubre jejejeje uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

No lo subí el 31 pues no pude :/ pero el 2 se vale no?

iba a ser one-shot pero no lo termine y no quería atrasarme mas jejejeje

Sera como un one-shot de maximo 3 partes eso creo, luego me extiendo

Bueno ese es mi plan jejeje.

Lo se no pasa absolutamente nada aqui pero espero y les de una idea ademas queria hecerla de suspenso muajajajajaja.

BAY BAY ^.^

ATTE

Sheika 360...


	2. Parte: Dos

Especial Halloween: UNA PELÍCULA VIVIENTE.

Una producción por Sheika 360

Parte 2- de quien sabe cuántas partes.

* * *

(⊙.⊙( ̃ₒ )⊙.⊙) ESPECIAL uUuUuUuUuU

* * *

— Tara tara tara ra ra (*Musiquita de espionaje) Tara tara tara ra ra TA RA RAAAAAA.

— Shhhhh ya guarda silencio Tony — Le reclamo Nana en un susurro.

— Hay que odiosa

Los peleadores caminaban por los pasillos de la casa con sigilo y cuidado, si alguien llegaba a verlos seguramente sospecharía una vez que el acto se haya cometido y podrían descubrirlos. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer era algo loco, pero ellos estaban decididos, al fin y al cabo, solo eran un grupo de adolescentes niños y algunos pokemones y criaturas de sexo desconocido. No tenían nada que perder. Una vez llegaron a las escaleras que daban paso a la planta baja, Roy, quien estaba a la cabeza del grupo se detuvo haciendo que los demás también lo imitaran.

— Muy bien chicos es hora de actuar, ¿recuerdan el plan?

—...

Momento de silencio.

Todos se miraron con sonrisas nerviosas, pero nadie dijo nada.

— Chicos no recuerdan el plan ¿verdad? — Les volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo con cansancio.

— Pffff claro que si lo sabemos ¿por quién nos tomas? - Le respondió Lucas con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Pues si lo sabes hazme el favor de explicárselo a los demás.

La sonrisa se le borro tan rápido como apareció en su rostro.

—...Eheeeeee ¿tenía que ver con comprar algo?

Roy se golpeó la frente, con este equipo de misiones no llegarían muy lejos — Ay diosas, no Lucas no.

— ¿Con romper algo?

— No.

— ¿Salir de la casa?

— No

— ¡Ah ya se!... Con tus problemas hormonales.

— ¡NO! — Exclamo él frustrado y colorado. — En serio niños no puedo creer que no recuerdan la misión ¿Mínimo alguno de ustedes tiene una idea?

— ¿Cual plan?

— ¿Tenía algo que ver con Chris Evans?

— Miren ¡me salió un pelo en el pecho!

— Sé que tenía algo que ver con tus problemas hormonales.

— Quiero ir al baño.

— Esa es la pregunta del millón.

— Si tú no sabes menos yo

—...Emmm ¿galleta?

— Cuando la mama pájaro y el papa pájaro se quieren, entonces el papa pájaro...

— NIÑOS no puedo creer que no sepan el plan —. Les regaño el pelirrojo lo suficientemente alto para reprocharles su falta de atención, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien mas los escuchara - Volveré a explicarlo, pero esta es la última ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

— Bien, la cosa esta así: Dado que solo hay un televisor en toda la casa...

** Es necesario que nosotros "lo pidamos prestado"...

— En otras palabras, robarlo - Interrumpió Ness.

— Pedir prestado.

— Robarlo

— ¡Pedir prestado!

— ¡Robarlo!

— PEDIR PRESTADO.

— …PEDIR PRESTADO

— ROBARLO...

Ness lo miro con una sonrisa victoriosa y Roy suspiro cansado.

— Muérete.

— Lo sé, estoy cañón.

Roy decidió continuar

**El caso es que ese televisor se encuentra en la sala de estar, donde es normal que todos los peleadores nos sentemos a ver la televisión los fines de semana. Ahora bien, la puerta para entrar a esa habitación esta resguardada por Ike y Link quienes al parecer no van a moverse de ahí, así que es de suma importancia crear una distracción para que ellos dejen la entrada libre y podemos llevarnos el televisor. La distracción será la siguiente...

Después de que el pelirrojo terminara de REPETIR el ingenioso y maniático plan todos los niños asintieron contentos dando a entender que lo entendían a la perfección.

Luego el espadachín tomo un costal que traía consigo y se dirigió a integrantes del equipo, quienes eran: Nana, Popo, Lucas, Ness, Young, Toon, Ash, Pit, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, y Jigglypuff. Del costal saco un montón de woki tokis para darle uno a cada personaje a excepción de Ness.

— ¿Hey y yo que?, ni que estuviera pintado.

— Tú te vas a estar muriendo, no lo necesitas

El niño se limitó a cruzar los brazos y poner cara de puchero.

Con todo bien calculado y decidido los primeros participantes quienes eran Kirby Yoshi y Pikachu bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina, no sin antes entrar darle una última mirada a Roy quien solo asintió con la cabeza seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Y así entraron.

— Muy bien chicos —. Les dijo Roy — Nana, escóndete en un lugar para vigilar que todo valla bien, si algo sale mal intervienes, después nos sigues — ella hizo lo indicado y desapareció— Jigglypuff, Ash y Pit es hora de hacer nuestra parte e ir a nuestras posiciones. Lucas Ness — les hablo al par — recuerden darle el tiempo suficiente a los que se encuentran dentro de la cocina, después entran en escena.

Ellos asintieron y con esto el grupo de Roy salió por la puerta principal de la mansión hacia los jardines.

— No estoy seguro de esto chicos — Hablo Lucas dirigiéndose a los que quedaban del grupo, quienes eran el par de Link's, Ness y Popo.

— No tenemos otra opción — Le respondió su amigo peli negro con determinación —. Ellos quisieron guerra, nosotros les daremos guerra, no es momento de que nos rindamos ahora — El chico asintió — ¡Muy bien! es hora de que nosotros entremos, Young Link ¿tienes el costal "misterioso"?

El aludido le sonrió y palpo con su mano el costal que estaba a su lado.

— Perfecto, estén esperando nuestra señal.

Así Lucas y Ness llegaron a la planta baja. El peli negro prácticamente se tiro al piso en una caída muy dramática mientras hacía diferentes caras.

— ¿Que rayos estás haciendo? ¿A caso quieres ir al baño?

— Es mi cara de actuación, no te burles Lucas, ahora siéntate.

El rubio hizo lo que le pedían y dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Listo? - Le pregunto Ness.

— Listo.

— Uno...

— Dos...

— ESPERA - Interrumpió Ness.

— ¿Qué ocurre? - Se espantó el rubio.

—... ¿Estoy despeinado?

Lucas suspiro cansado, negó varias veces con la cabeza y reprocho con la mirada a Ness.

— ¿En serio? si te estas muriendo ¿para qué vas a querer verte bien?

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, el muerto que se mira bien, muerto no parece - ((FRASE MÍA, solo yo digo algo tan ridículo XDD))

—Nadie dice eso.

—... ¿Y? aun así.

— Mejor ya vamos hacer esto - Le replico Lucas y empezó de nuevo a contar.

— Uno... dos...

— ESPERA — Volvió a interrumpir el peli negro sentándose de golpe.

— ¿QUE? - Le pregunto Lucas con frustración.

— ...¿Qué hora es?

El rubio lo empujo haciendo que se volviera a tirar en el piso.

— UN DOS TRES YA - Conto rápido.

—.

—.

—.

—.

— KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAYY NOOOOO ¡¿NO, ¡¿POR QUE?! NESS NO TE MUERAS AYUDA AYUDA - Lucas pego un grito ensordecedor, con su vos chillona y aguda seguramente agrieto un par de vidrios, era de esos gritos como cuando te pegas en el dedo chiquito contra un mueble en la noche ((Si no lo han experimentado no saben lo que es el dolor ))

Peach Lucina y Zelda salieron como rayos de la cocina con caras completamente espantadas y Samus salió al último mientras que con el dedo meñique se tallaba el oído.

— ¿¡Pero qué ocurre aquí!? — Pregunto con los pelos de punta la princesa champiñón mientras tenía la mano en el pecho.

— ¿Quien se está muriendo? — Pregunto Lucina nerviosa

— EL LECHERO — Exclamo Ness mientras se revolcaba en el piso dejando a todas las muchachas confundidas - ¿Que no entienden el sarcasmo? ¡Pues obvio yo o a quien mas ven en el piso!

* * *

Momentos antes...

Unos minutos antes de que este relajo y griterío se armara, Pikachu Kirby y Yoshi habían entrado en la cocina sonrientes y con actitud "natural" digo "NATURAL" haciendo acopio de todo mi sarcasmo en esta palabra, pues Yoshi estaba haciendo de todo menos natural. Tenía una sonrisa exageradamente grande en su rostro, pestañeaba demasiado y caminaba como si tuviera cucarachas picándole por todo el cuerpo.

— HOLA CHICAS - Había saludado el dinosaurio, no, más bien había GRITADO el dinosaurio haciendo que las muchachas dieran un brinquito del susto y que kirby le diera un golpe con el codo.

— Ah, pero si solo son ustedes, anden pasen - Suspiro Peach mientras volvía a sus labores de cocina junto con Zelda y Lucina, por su lado Samus estaba en una silla mientras solo las miraba y les hacía platica para distraerlas y ver que podía robarse de comida.

Ellos por su parte hicieron caso y siguiendo con el plan cada quien se fue a sus posiciones.

Fase uno: La pistola de Samus, Iniciada.

— Oh, chicas, ¿qué cocinan? — Pregunto la bola rosada mientras que de un salto llego a la mesa donde las jóvenes cocinaban.

— Solo estamos preparando bocadillos para esta noche jejeje — Sonrió Lucina mientras le ponía unos cuantos arreglos morados y naranjas a los pastelillos que preparaba.

— Interesante, ¿me dejarían ayudarlas? -—Pregunto el experimentado chef probando uno de aquellos bocados.

— No es necesario, gracias, pero nosotras podemos... - Pero sin ningún previo aviso, acallando por completo las palabras de Zelda, Kirby de la nada saco su gran martillo de madera y aplasto los pastelillos de Lucina dejándolos como una tortilla dulce y cremosa. Las jóvenes solo miraban a los recién pastelillos aplastados con los ojos bien abiertos y con caras y sonrisas nerviosas mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Si no fuera porque Lucina había quitado las manos seguramente hubieran terminado como aquellos pobres bocadillos.

Kirby por su parte solo les sonrió — Les hacía falta azúcar ¿los hacemos juntos?

Sin duda ni rechistar asintieron con extrema rapidez y comenzaron a cocinar mientras la bola rosa le guiño el ojo a Yoshi.

Este dio un profundo suspiro y junto con Pikachu se dirigió a la rubia que está sentada en una silla y se mecía hacia atrás con su espalda completamente recargada en el respaldo.

— HOLA SAMUS — VOLVIÓ a gritar el peleador.

— Oye Yoshi ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿YO? POR SUPUESTO ¿POR QUE NO ESTARÍA BIEN?

— Bueno, es que estas gritando y te noto extraño — Le contesto la rubia con confusión.

— CLARO QUE NO JAJAJA YO NO ACTUÓ EXTRAÑO, TU ACTÚAS EXTRAÑO JAJAJA ... ahaa.

— De acuerdo... Y bien ¿que necesitas?

El miro a su lado para pedirle ayuda a su amigo pokemon, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí, sino que estaba detrás de Samus tratando de quitarle su pistola.

El peleador tartamudeo sin saber que decir — Eheeeee ... que azul está el cielo ¿no?

Pikachu quiso golpearse, pero ni lo hacía llamaría la atención así que solo le hizo señas a su compañero para que dijera otra cosa.

Por su parte la rubia había limitado su respuesta a un leve y único sonido producto de sus labios, el famoso "Aha" que dices cuando esperabas que tu mama te diera un buen sándwich y te da uno con puro jamón y mayonesa.

— Bueno - Dijo rápido el dinosaurio — en realidad también quería contarte un... chiste, SI un chiste muy muy divertido que me contaron y que te lo quiero contar.

— De acuerdo cuéntame.

— Mmmm bueno, es que había una vez un perro que se llamaba pegamento se cayó y...

— Se pegó — completo la rubia como lo más obvio.

— Emm nop, en realidad no se pegó porque tenía tapita.

—.

—.

La rubia comenzó a carcajearse de la nada, se inclinó al frente moviendo la silla de su lugar haciendo que Pikachu quien estaba a punto de tomar la pistola no pudiera hacerlo. Él le dio señales a su compañero expresando su frustración.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA hay que... risa JAJAJAJAJAJA no se pegó... porque tenía... tenia... TAPITA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ella se limpió una lagrimita que salía de su ojo derecho, después volvió a recargarse como estaba antes.

— Hay Yoshi que gracioso.

— jejeje sí...

En eso, el pokemon logro quitarle lo más rápido que pudo la pistola a la rubia haciendo que Yoshi suspirara, y realmente eso fue muy oportuno pues justamente cuando la tomo, el grito de Lucas resonó por todos lados sobresaltando a todos.

— ¡¿Pero qué paso?! — Pregunto Lucina al aire, levantando del suelo las galletas que había tirado por semejante susto. Y después de terminar todas salieron corriendo a excepción de Yoshi Kyrbi y Pikachu.

— Eso sí estuvo cerca — Suspiro la bola rosada — ¿La tienen verdad?

— Esta justo aquí — Indico Yoshi mientras movía la pistola entre sus manos que le había arrebatado al pokemon, mientras este veía como se llevaban el triunfo de su trabajo con mirada asesina.

— Muy bien es hora de esperar a los demás. — Tomo su woky toky y aplasto el botón que lo conecto con Nana, quien desde un lugar escondido observaba la escena de Lucas y Ness asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien - Fase uno: Completada

Recibió una afirmación de copiado de parte de la niña y esta fue a reunirse con su demás equipo.

* * *

En la planta baja...

* * *

— ¿Pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? - Volvió a preguntar la princesa Hylian mientras ahora todas las jóvenes se encontraban hincadas revisando al chico peli negro.

— Realmente no lo sé, solo llegue aquí y Ness cayo rendido de la nada, después empezó a convulsionar. — Mintió Lucas con vos de mujer en apuros.

Ness comenzó a moverse en el piso como si tuviera espasmos y temblaba demasiado. La verdad alguien debería darle un Oscar a ese niño por "mejor actor de año"

— HAY DE MI HAY DE MI— Comenzó a gritar Ness mientras ponía el brazo en su frente haciendo más dramática su escena. Entre abrió uno de los ojos que tenía cerrado y miro para todos lados. — HAY DE MI — volvió a repetir.

— HAY DE MI CON UN DEMONIO.

Entonces, mientras las jóvenes peleadoras estaban más concentradas en tratar de saber que era lo que le pasaba al pobre niño, Popo y el par de mini Link´s, bajaron con sigilo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina dando pequeños pasos tratando de no hacer ruido, mientras entre los tres cargaban el gran saco de color café.

— Sera mejor que valla a la cocina por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y ver qué podemos hacer — Replico Zelda mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

— NO — Exclamaron ambos niños mientras Ness se sentaba de golpe.

Mientras tanto, por semejante susto de que pudieran descubrirlos, Popo Young y Tony se "Escondieron" digo "escondieron" pues Tony, se escondió detrás de la escuálida lámpara, Young fingió ser una estatua, y Popo agarro la parte de arriba que cubría a la lámpara y se la puso en la cabeza fingiendo ser una.

Pero gracias a el grito del par de niños la princesa interrumpió sus actos.

— ¿Que ocurre?

— Bueno es que...— Empezó a titubear Lucas mientras que de un empujón volvió a tirar a Ness al piso.

— HAY... mi... ingle

— Es que... es que...

— Lucas... ya no tiene caso — Le dijo Ness espantando a Lucas - Mi hora a llegado, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo.

Por otro lado, las muchachas los veían entre tristes y confundidas.

— Chicas — Les hablo el niño como si fuera un enfermo a punto de morir y dar su último respiro — Quiero pedirles algo.

Ellas solo observaron.

— Cuiden a Lucas...

Ellas lo miraron enternecidas, y Lucas lo miro con un brillo en los ojos.

— Recuérdenle que... que... debe cambiarse el pañal antes de dormir.

Y el encanto se esfumo tan rápido como llego, Lucas solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— Hey

— Díganle... díganle... que debe bajarle al baño cada vez que haga del dos...

— ¡Oye!

— Y también recuérdenle que se lave la boca, porque hasta acá me llego el olor de que no lo hizo...

— ¡Oye se supone que tu te estas muriendo no te pases! Ya mejor muérete.

Mientras tanto, el otro trio de niños aprovecho esto y como rayo sigiloso entraron en la cocina mientras alzaban los pulgares en señal de fase terminada.

Fase Dos: Distracción. Completada.

Lucas le hizo una señal a Ness con la cabeza, y este con energías completamente renovadas dio un gran salto de canguro.

— ¡Creo que ya me siento mejor! ¡Gracias chicas son unas excelentes enfermeras! — Y con eso el par de niños salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras dejando a las cuatro chicas completamente confundidas.

Cuando se escondieron, Lucas tomo su aparato y lo conecto con el de Pit — Fase terminada. Cambio.

— Copiado, niño copetón— Lucas frunció el ceño ante el acrónimo — Buen trabajo. Pueden regresar al punto de reunión. Ángel. Fuera

* * *

Dentro de la cocina, los recién ingresados se encontraron con Yoshi, Kirby y Pikachu quienes, al verlos, los ayudaron a vaciar el costal por toda la cocina. Vaciaron todo el contenido por todos lados, en los trastes, en los muebles, en la estufa, en la mesa y hasta vaciaron algunos por los bocadillos que la bola rosa había aplastado y por lo que estaba haciendo.

El contenido del costal era nada más y nada menos que...

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

— Ratas... - Murmullo Tony viendo el lugar infestado por los animales. Ellos estaban por todos lados, comían de los pastelillos y galletas y se pelaban por ellas mientras unas a otras se tiraban y aventaban haciendo que estas se desplomaran en el piso, un sonido hueco se escuchaba ya que este animal no poseía de huesos, solamente de pelo y piel. Unas cuantas empezaron a trepar por la vajilla y comenzaban a lamer los platos, chillaban demasiado y hasta una de ellas rasguño a otra y esta fue a parar a la comida aplastándola y manchando la cocina. Una escena que realmente hizo que Kirby quisiera vomitar, sin embargo, Yoshi se le adelanto y vomito en sus pies.

— Quedare marcado para siempre.

Sin embargo, una duda comenzó a invadir la cabeza de Popo.

— Oye Young ¿Que no Roy había pedido que fueran ratones pequeños y menos... aterradores?

En efecto, las ratas estaban lejos de ser las que Roy había pedido, ya que estas eran grandes y grises con una cola larga, sus ojos eran rojos y por su aspecto se notaba que habían estado en lugares para nada higiénicos, de hecho, los animales despedían de sus cuerpos un olor hediendo que hizo que Yoshi volviera a vomitar en Kirby

— ¡Oye tú te estás pasando!

— ¿De dónde las sacaste? — Pregunto el aldeano.

— Bueno, Roy no me dio nada de tiempo así que se las pedí a una vieja amiga de Hyrule, Malon, la cual tiene el mejor servicio de todos en su rancho, a decir verdad, yo le había pedido ratones blancos y ahora que me doy cuenta... creo que se equivocó.

A todos se les heló la sangre cuando de repente todas las ratas centraron su atención en ellos viéndolos con sus aterradores ojos carmesí, no había ninguna que no los asechara con esa mirada espantosa y salvaje.

— Hay Malon que hiciste...

* * *

En el rancho Lon Lon

Malon caminaba muy campante por el establo del rancho mientras acicalaba a los caballos y les daba algo de comer. Sin embargo, un chillido la saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que interrumpiera sus actividades.

Dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, centrándose en el rincón del establo, para ser específicos en un costal de color café. Fue hacia el costal y cuando lo abrió descubrió a un montón de ratoncitos blancos que se movían unos sobre otros. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, haba mandado a la cuidad Smash el costal equivocado, pues el otro costal contenía a las espantosas ratas de alcantarilla que se colaban por el rancho y ella atrapaba para después mandarlas lejos a otra parte. GRAVE ERROR.

— UPS, lo siento Young, rogare a las diosas para que no seas comido

* * *

Devuelta a la casa

— Esto no me está gustando nada — Dijo Young Link

— Nadie se... mueva — Les advirtió Popo viendo como con paso lento y miradas salvajes las ratas se acercaban acorralando a ellos listas para atacar.

— Pasteles de chocolate — Mascullo Kirby al sentir la pared contra su espalda. Los tenían atrapados y sin ninguna salida.

— Les propongo un trato — Susurro Toon para los demás — A la cuenta de tres, salimos corriendo hacia la salida ¿Les parece?

Todos asintieron mientras tragaban en seco.

— A la una... — Comenzó el niño.

— TRES — Grito Yoshi y todos comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta. Los animales no dudaron en perseguirlos.

Fase Tres. Invasión: Emmm mas o menos completada.

* * *

...

Las jóvenes guerreras se habían quedado completamente confundidas con la escena de los niños, dieron por hecho de que seguramente solo estaban jugando o que Ness volvía a ensayar uno de sus tantos libretos de obras.

Justo cuando se dirigían a la puerta para volver a la cocina, esta, se abrió estrepitosamente y de ella salieron los seis peleadores que se encontraban dentro mientras gritaban, seguidos de una estampida de feas y pestilentes ratas que se empujaban y golpeaban unas a otras.

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas ante tal imagen, pero nada comparado con el miedo que Peach demostraba en su rostro. Estaba entre paralizada y horrorizada, de esas veces que tienes tanto miedo que ni siquiera puedes mover alguna musculo, ¿Por qué? tan sencillo como mencionar... que ella le tenía una fobia horrenda a las ratas.

—AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAA —Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, la princesa dio un Increíble salto, y quien sabe como pero se trepo y aferro a el candelabro que estaba en el techo.

Lucina y Zelda soltaron un pequeño grito debido a las horrendas ratas que habían alcanzado a los niños y derribaron como una ola, sin embargo, ahora su nuevo objetivo era perseguir a las asustadas peleadoras.

Por inercia Samus llevo su mano a su cinturón, pero su pánico se volvió más grande al ver que su pistola, no se encontraba en su lugar. NO ESTABA.

— RAYOS — Grito espantada haciendo lo mismo que Peach y trepándose a la lámpara, sin duda si hubiera tenido su pistola, en un segundo hubiera aniquilado a todos esos animales y pudieran seguir con sus asuntos sin ningún escándalo. Sin embargo, no la tenía y no podía hacer nada.

Ahora ¿ya entendieron por qué querían la pistola de la rubia?

— ¡¿Pero qué ocurre?! ¡¿De dónde salieron tantas ratas?! — Pregunto paniqueada la peli azul mientras estaba encima de un gran mueble de madera junto con Zelda, donde las ratas no podían alcanzarlas pues este casi llegaba al alto techo.

— MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Grito Popo al igual que sus compañeros quienes tenían a las ratas encima de sus cuerpos.

— Esto no era parte del plan, esto no era parte del plan, esto no era parte del plan - Se decía así mismo yoshi, quien, a diferencia de sus compañeros fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar la pistola de Samus y colgarse del techo.

— YOSHI DAME LA PISTOLA solo así podremos deshacernos de estas ratas - Le grito ella.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡es más, hasta que esas ratas se vallan o alguien venga por mi me bajare de aquí!

* * *

...

Mientras tanto, uno que otro minuto antes, ((si sé que estoy jugando demasiado con los tiempos)). Mirando desde fuera por la ventana del pasillo de donde se encontraba el televisor, estaban Roy Pit, Ash Nana y Jigglypuff quienes esperaban impacientes a que la distracción de las ratas hiciera su efecto.

Justo en ese momento el grito de Peach y las demás chicas resonaron por todas partes. Ike y Link quienes cuidaban la puerta se llevaron las manos a los oídos tratando de minimizar el ruido para que sus tímpanos no sangraran. Hasta los que se encontraban afuera tuvieron que cubrirse para no quedarse sordos.

— ¿Que habrá ocurrido? — Pregunto Link preocupado una vez el grito seso.

— No lo sé — Respondió su compañero con el mismo tono de preocupación en su voz — Pero para que Peach hubiera gritado así, seguro es algo malo.

El par de jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia dónde provenía el escándalo.

Fase cuatro. Despejar pasillo: Completada.

— Perfecto — Les dijo Roy con una gran sonrisa. Después tomo el woki toki y aplasto el botón para hablar — Base llamando a duende número uno, base llamando a duende número, Link y Ike se dirigen hacia ustedes ¿todo está bien? Cambio.

— "La fase esta completada, sin embargo, tenemos unos problemitas por aquí" — Sonó del otro lado la voz de Young Link

— Oye no te oigo decir la clave. Cambio.

— "No responderé a esa tonta clave, además no me llames duende número uno, más bien necesitamos ayuda".

— No hasta que no respondas como se debe duende número uno... cambio.

Pudo escuchar un grito proveniente de Peach y un largo suspiro del niño — "Duende número uno a a base, tenemos problemas... cambio" — Dijo con molestia

— Así me gusta, ¿qué clase de problemas?

— "¡Las ratas son feroces y nos están atacando!"

— Ejem.

—.

—.

—"ASH, CAMBIO, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS"

— ¿Las ratas los están atacando? por favor no seas escandaloso solo son pequeños ratones. Cambio.

— ¡No es que no entiendes! los ratones no son...

— Young no seas miedoso, no deshonres el nombre Link y afronta a esos pequeños animales. Solo con que todos estén distraídos basta. Adiós. Cambio y fuera.

— "¡NO! ¡no cuelgues, no lo hagas, no lo hagas! NO LO HAG..."

Pero colgó.

— ¿Que sucedió? - Pregunto Ash

— Nada importante. Ahora hay que ir a la ventaba siguiente para entrar a la habitación.

Como Roy indico, caminaron entre los jardines hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación, pero cuando llegaron no les agrado lo que vieron.

—Mario y Lugi —. Señalo Pit confundido — Ellos no estaban dentro de nuestro plan.

Justo en la habitación, el par de hermanos se encontraba cuidando de la televisión la cual no era ni mas ni menos que una de setenta y cinco pulgadas. Toda una belleza.

— ¿Y? ahora que hacemos?

— No se preocupen — Escucharon la vos de Jigglypuff — Yo me encargo, solo cúbranse bien los oídos. No querrán golpearse la cabeza.

Los demás a pesar de estar confundidos hicieron caso. Por su parte la pokemon cerro por un par de momentos sus ojos y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro. Fue entonces que ella comenzó a cantar una melodía aguda y tranquilizadora.

Los peleadores pudieron ver como de repente Mario comenzó a bostezar y cabecear para después caer al piso completamente dormido.

Todos sonrieron y dejaron de cubrir sus oídos una ves la pokemon termino su canto.

— Buen trabajo — Le felicito el pelirrojo.

— No festejen aun. Miren — Todos vieron a donde la aldeana señalaba y para su desconcierto y sorpresa, Luigi no estaba dormido, es mas estaba como si nada acostado en uno de los sillones. Fue ahí que notaron que este portaba audifonos y escuchaba música.

—¿En serio? - Cuestiono Roy de forma irritada.

— Esta ves yo me encargo — Comento Nana. Rápidamente y sin que el fontanero de verde se diera cuenta, entro en la habitación acompañada de una linterna que se encontraba en uno de los muebles. Con agilidad se escabullo por toda la habitación, y sin ser vista llego hasta el interruptor el cual estaba encendido, pues a pesar de ser de día la habitación sin luz estaría oscura.

Termino por apagar la luz dejando al peleador en completa oscuridad.

— ¿Mario? ¿Eres tu? — Pregunto con cierto temor, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Después de eso escucho como algo azotaba el piso. Empezó a temblar y con miedo alumbro con su celular de donde provenía el ruido para darse cuenta que varios libros estaban tirados en el piso.

— ¿Hola? — Pero nadie respondió, se aclaro la garganta — ¡Salga quien este ahí! — quiso hablar con vos impotente pero lo único que logro fue sacar una gallo.

— Luigi... — se escucho una vos — Eh regresado...

— ¿Re .. re.. regresado? ¿QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ?

Vio pasar una sombra, voltio para con ella y alumbro pero no había nada.

— ¿Ya no me recuerdas?...

— ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! S-SA-SA-SA-SA-SALGA YA-YA-YA-YA.

Pero al no volver a recibir una respuesta, se echo a correr directo a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella tropezó y callo al piso. Miro sus pies y las agujetas de ambos zapatos estaban amarradas con un solo amarre.

— Luigi...

— ¿Quien esta ah-ah-ahí?

—.

—.

—.

—.

— ¡TU MAMA!

De la nada Nana brinco sobre el peleador y se alumbro la cara con la linterna. Luigi salio despavorido del lugar mientras gritaba y chillaba.

Nana prendió la luz y comenzó a reírse sonoramente invitando a sus compañeros a que cruzaran por la ventana.

— Eso fue gracioso — Dijo la niña limpiándose una lagrima.

—Eso fue genial, seguramente tendrá pesadillas para toda su vida —Ash choco su mano con la de la niña.

— ¡Eres como la Lady Bug de la casa Smash, Actúas con lo que tengas al alcance! — Le felicito Pit.

— Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido antes de que Mario despierte o Luigi regrese con todo un ejercito. — Ordeno Roy chocando sus palmas y frotándolas como diciendo "aquí viene lo bueno".

Entre Roy Pit y Ash, cargaron la gran televisión, mientras tanto Nana, dejo una nota, o lo que mejor parecía, un recibo. Después de eso los peleadores salieron con extrema discreción, cruzaron todos los pasillos de la casa y para su suerte nadie los vio, eran todo unos ninjas. Al final, fueron al punto de reunión, donde Lucas y Ness ya los esperaban.

Fase seis. Ultima Fase. Recoger el objetivo. Completada.

Mision. Posible: Un excito total.

* * *

— Esto no fue una misión para nada exitosa — Murmullo Young soltando un suspiro.

Para la fortuna de todos, Ike y Link habían llegado a la escena donde los niños estaban siendo atacados por ratas. El par de muchachos a espadasos y patadas habían logrado sacar absolutamente todas las ratas que para su sorpresa, eran increíblemente grande y aterradoras.

Los jóvenes habían ayudado a las muchachas a bajarse sin que se lastimaran, aunque la mas dura de convencer fue Peach quien era la mas aterrada de todas. Después de muchos "¿Están seguros de que ya no hay ninguna?" y "Si, te prometemos que no hay nada" la princesa había decidido bajar.

Tanto los niños como los mayores, decidieron ir a la sala donde solían ver películas los fines de semana, para sentarse y tranquilizar no solo a Peach, sino a las demás chicas y niños que se dieron un muy buen susto.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, en ves de encontrarse con la gran televisión en el lugar que le correspondía, lo único que encontraron fue un tipo de recibo.

— " televisiones. Com" — Leyó en vos alta el Hylian — "Master Hand no pago la tele por tacaño. Por lo tanto la embargamos hasta el día de mañana. Bay"

Por inercia, todos los infantes voltearon a ver a Popo, quien era el encargado de escribir la carta. El solo se encogió de hombros.

— Master Hand es muy avaro.— Ike frunció el seño, después su vista fue a parar al fontanero profundamente dormido.

Decidieron despertarlo y explicarle todo lo que sucedió, arrancando demasiados "¡Ah!" "¿Ah?" por la sorpresa de la rara situación.

— Seguramente vinieron cuando me quede dormido de repente — Rabia dicho el fontanero.

— Y ¿Ahora? ¿Como veremos la televisión el fin de semana? — Cuestiono Ike.

A Zelda se le ocurrió una idea — ¡Ya se!, dado que esto es culpa de la mano, hay que pedirle que nos deje usar la gran pantalla en el subterráneo donde se proyectan las peleas. El no se negara si le decimos que puede verla con nosotros.

Todos apoyaron la idea gustosos.

El plan de los niños y pokemones había salido tal cual planearon. Ahora que los peleadores estarían en el subterráneo donde se hacen las peleas, y verían el festival a todo volumen permaneciendo ahí abajo por horas, ellos tendrían toda la libertad de hacer lo mismo sin que se dieron cuenta o los regañaran.

Ahora solo hacia falta reunirse en el punto de reunión y planear todo.

\- Oye Young ¿no sientes que algo se nos olvida?

\- Mmmmm no lo sé Popo, ¡Pero seguro no es nada importante! Mejor vámonos.

El niño se encogió de hombros y siguió al otro.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja...

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Alguien ayudeme a bajar, hola, ayuda no puedo solo... Quiero ir al baño no creo aguantar mucho y no hay baños aquí...

Hay, pobre Yoshi.

Total ¿Que podría salir mal?

* * *

Hey! Perdon por la demora

Espero y mi fanfic les esté gustando a pesar del tiempo que se está tomando.

¡Quiero agradecerles a las personas que lo han estado leyendo, como Pursuit Mendez Anon y también a LordFalconX quien por cierto lo noto muy entusiasta xD gracias por esperar! pero también me gustaría que no fueran tan anónimos ya que me gustaría agradecerles con más plenitud :) y por cierto, lo que me dijiste de que me faltaba un niño muy conocido y de que adivinara quien era... ¿Acaso era...? ¿aldeano...? es que no se!, no se me ocurre ningún otro, tengo la mente en blanco y eso que yo amo el juego. No seas malo y dime en tus comentarios quien era que la duda me carcome (De hecho, no dormí tres días pensando: P)

Espero y esta vez no tardar mil años en publicar. Lo prometo. Y También disculpa puesto que este cap está demasiado grande para mi gusto.

¡Bien, de nuevo a las casi dos de la mañana Y LLOVIENDO, me despido ADIÓS! ^-^

Atte  
Sheika 360 7w7...


	3. Parte: Tres

Especial Halloween: UNA PELÍCULA VIVIENTE.

Una producción por Sheika 360

(Dirigido por Sheika 360)

(Con colaboración de Sheika 360)

(Estudios Sheika 360)

(Protagonizado por sheika 360)

(Traducido por Sheika 360)

(Financiado por...

¡Cierra el pico! 

e.e 

* * *

(⊙.⊙( ̃ₒ )⊙.⊙) ESPECIAL uUuUuUuUuU

* * *

...

— Oigan pasen las palomitas.

— Como que esas papas se estancaron de ese lado ¿eh?

— ¡Eh! Pikachu no te estés refinando los dulces tu solo.

— Huele feo.

— Báñense.

— " _Qui asco"_

— Haganse para allá, que no quepo.

— Me- as-fixio

— ¡Que emoción! ¡Hasta mis alas se erizan!

— ¡Que miedo!

— Vamos Lucas no seas miedoso.

— Oye Ash.

— ¿Que?

— La mano peluda esta detrás de ti.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Roy, no me asustes con esas cosas!

— **¡Pika Pika!**

— ¿Que te _"pika"_ pikachu?

— **Pika...** (Yoshi tonto)

— Pikachu habla así cuando esta emocionado.

— ¿Y tu eres?

— ¿Pero que? ¡Soy Jigglypuff estuve...! Sabes que, olvídalo _Por eso nadie quería ir por ti ni bajarte de la lampara._

— ¿Alguien a visto a Popo?

— ¡Me- as-fixio!

Tal como habían planeado, llevaron la televisión a la habitación de Young y Toon Link donde estaban justo ahora. Mientras tanto todos los peleadores mayores habían pedido permiso a las manos para ver el especial en la gigantesca pantalla en el subterráneo donde se llevan a cabo las peleas, por lo tanto prácticamente podrían quemar la casa y nadie allá abajo se daría cuenta. Así que el mayor deseo que habían tenido en todas sus vidas... ((en otras palabras, capricho de un día xD)) se haría realidad, podrían ver la televisión toda la noche y divertirse a sus anchas. Al fin, había llegado el tan ansiado momento.

— ¡Mmmmmm yomi! — Exclamo Nana desde su asiento, mientras comía uno de los diversos tipos de pastelitos que había en la mesa de postres y comida chatarra en la habitación — ¡Estos pastelillos están deliciosos! ¿Donde los conseguiste Link? — Preguntó a Young mientras devoraba los que tenia al alcance.

— Digamos que tengo cierto encanto con las chicas — Declaro él con falsa soberbia haciéndose el coqueto. Todos comenzaron a reír.

— Ush, si como no — Murmuraba Toon cruzado de brazos — ¿Pero Young te dijo que esos pastelitos tenían rata por todos lados?

— ¿¡Que tenían que!?

— Popo dame esa soda — Le dijo Pit al aldeano.

— ¿Cual?

— Esa — Le señalo la botella de color morado.

— ¿Esta? — Pregunto señalando de forma linda, a una color naranja.

— No, la de frutas.

— ¿Esta que dice frutas? — Indago, señalando lo obvio y a la botella que tenia en grande "LA DE FRUTAS", Nha solo tenia la leyenda "Refresco de frutas"

—...

—...

— ¡Nooooooooo, la que dice tierra! — Le dice con sarcasmo. A veces Popo podía ser "Aaaaaaalgo" despistado.

— Huy perrrdón _señor obviedad_ solo quería estar seguro. Bueno, ¿la quieres para beberla?

—...

—...

— ¡Nooooooooo, me voy a bañar con ella!

— Osh, te aborrezco.

En eso mientras ellos seguían conversando y peleando en la televisión apareció un fondo blanco y una tonada tétrica lleno el ambiente.

— ¡Ya va a empezar!, ¡Ya va a empezar! — Grito Roy emocionado mientras zarandeaba a Pit, y como si de comida se tratase todos se acomodaron en sus lugares viendo expectante a la pantalla. Unos se cobijaron, otros se hicieron menos en sus asientos y uno que otro comenzó a devorar las palomitas con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los chicos estaban acomodados de forma curiosa, unos en el sillón como lo eran Nana, Young, Popo y Yoshi, dos chicos a lado de el mueble en sillas, otros como Ness y Lucas estaban acostados en el piso de panza cerca del televisor que también estaba en el piso, y otros estaban en el piso igual pero sentados recargados en el sofá y con uno que otro pokemon en sus piernas, como el caso de Roy Pit y Ash.

— ** _J_** _ **o, quien lo diría. Todos ustedes se han reunido aquí para ver este especial. Como se nota que no tienen una vida social**_ —Comento la conductora del especial quien se encontraba en lo que parecía un sótano descuidado y viejo repleto de muebles cubiertos por mantas blancas. El moreno rostro de la conductora brillaba al lado de la única vela que iluminaba el lugar dando un aspecto tétrico. Ante tal comentario hubo uno que otro que tosió.

— _ **Veo que han tenido el valor para estar ahí sentados esta noche. Ademas de la resistencia para no dejarse vencer por el sueño.**_

— ¡Ja! ¡Ni que fuéramos tan blandos! ¿No es así Lucas? — Aseguro Ness volteando a ver al niño, quien ya estaba mas que dormido.

La conductora del programa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como si se mofara de lo ridículo que podían llegar a ser los niños. Ahora que se daban cuenta, aquella mujer parecía como si les hablara a ellos. Pero restandole importancia, la mujer de cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes tomo haciendo junto a la vela en uno de aquellos polvorientos bancos de terciopelo que había en la habitación.

— _ **Sin mas preámbulo. ¡Demos inicio a este especial de Halloween! Aunque bueno, creo que después de esto, desearan haber salido a pedir dulces**_ — Dijo por ultimo la conductora acompañando su comentario con una afilada sonrisa, para luego apagar la unica luz con un suspiro.

La habitación se quedo en completo silencio, y el televisor con un fondo negro.

— Wow. Fue espeluznante hasta con tres diálogos — Murmullo Pit.

— ¿En serio eso los asusto?, que niñas resultaron ser...

En eso un gran grito agudo y desgarrador retumbo en los tímpanos de los peleadores, interrumpiendo a Roy y haciendo que este también gritara.

— ¿Con que somos niñas eh? — Dijo el ángel tratando de quitarse a Roy de encima quien se había enganchado a su cuello.

— Cierra el pico mala imitación de Falco, que me pudo dar un infarto.

El fondo de la televisión cambio a blanco dando a entender que el grito provenía de ella y que la película estaba apunto de empezar.

— Esto sera escalofriante-mente genial — Dijo Nana quitandole el tazón de palomitas Toon.

— Menos mal que vengo preparado — Agrego Ness asegurándose que sus pañales con dibujitos de dinosaurios estuvieran bien puestos.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHH — Todos se espantaron con el nuevo grito mucho peor que el anterior. Nana lanzo las palomitas, Ness mancho su pañal, Young escupió a Tony y Tony vomito en Popo quien le pego a Kirby quien tiro a Ash quien empujo a Roy quien se agarro de Yoshi quien jalo a Jigglypuff, quien le grito pervertido y por accidente le pego a Pikachu quien soltó un _pika_ que le pego a Lucas despertandolo quien saco un _PK_ lo cual hizo que todos cayeran encima de Pit.

— Mi.. pulmón...

— ¡Tony me vomitaste! — Lloriqueo el aldeano.

— No siento mis alas — Decía el ignorado ángel abajo de la pila de peleadores.

— Mi pañal...

— ¡Mi dignidad!

— ¡Oh rayos las palomitas!

— En serio creo que mis alas están rotas.

— ¡Mi tobillo esta doblado!

— Ese es el mio engendro.

— **_¡Pika pika!_** ( _¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido!)_

 _—_ ¿Alguien ah visto mi inocencia? ¿No, nadie?

Esa si seria una larga noche. ¿Que tanto podrían soportar nuestros jóvenes e inexpertos peleadores?

* * *

...

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en la habitación, la luz única que había era la que emitía el gran televisor de setenta y cinco pulgadas, el suspenso se esparcía por el ambiente mientras espantosas y terroríficas escenas surcaban por el televisor.

— Cinco películas ya —. Informo Lucas, mientras bajo las sabanas estaba temblando como renacuajo.

— No vallas hacia la puerta no, ¡Hey no esperate, no vallas hazme caso! — Gritaba Tony como si la protagonista del film le pudiera hacer caso.

Pero obviamente eso no paso. Con la música suspensiva a todo lo que daba, la muchacha estando sola en esa añeja casa llego a la ultima puerta del pasillo llena de espejos donde por alguna razón no podía ver su reflejo. Con pasos lentos oyendo la madera crujir por su antigüedad llego a la puerta se-mi abierta y con temor comenzó abrirla lentamente.

— Piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito — Susurraba una y otra vez Nana para si misma meciéndose en su lugar abrazando sus rodillas.

— _Pin pon en un muñeco, muy guapo y de cartón, se lava las manitas con agua y con jabón_ — Entonaba para si mismo Ness mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos no queriendo ver lo que le esperaba a la actriz.

Esos espejos le llamaban la atención, no podía ver su reflejo en ellos y un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo calándole los huesos. Antes de querer abrir esa puerta, siendo presa de aquel llamado que la insistía hacerlo se acerco poco a poco a uno de esos reflectores. Sintió un pequeño alivio al ver que al fin su reflejo aprecia en el objeto sacandole un profundo suspiro. Apoyo su antebrazo en el objeto al igual que su frente dejando escapar toda la tensión que guardaba su cuerpo.

— Me estoy volviendo loca — Se susurro la chica castaña para si, viendo su reflejo demacrado y somnoliento.

Y así le hubiera gustado que siguiera, pues su reflejo poco a poco fue cambiando, este se hizo mas pequeño y su cabello y piel fueron cambiando dramáticamente. Su cabello corto ahora casi le llegaba a los pies y era negro como la misma noche. Su piel palideció casi como si estuviera muerta y sus ojos ambarinos desaparecieron dejando un par de cuencas vacías y aterradoras.

Aquel que ahora era su reflejo le sonrió, toco el espejo y poco apoco fue saliendo de el como si una pared invisible se tratara. Gateo tratando de encontrar sus pies para arrastrarla consigo.

La muchacha corrió pero el ser la tomo por los tobillos aruñandola con sus afiladas uñas mientras la arrastraba hacia el espejo.

La castaña patio a lo que parecía una niña pero esta atrapo su pie con su boca mordiéndolo incesantemente rompiendo sus huesos y rasgando sus venas hasta casi deformarlo. El dolor le fue insoportable así que con su pie libre le propicio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que al fin le soltara el pie sangrante.

Corrió como pudo hacia donde sea que fuera solo quería salir de una vez por todas de ahí. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir al sótano donde el espectro no pudiera seguirla y ahí quedarse a salvo.

Para su suerte logro llegar a salvo al lugar, y cuando al fin pudo cerrar las puertas se sentó en el suelo echándose a llorar desconsoladamente. Quien sea que fuera aquel demonio no quería verlo nunca mas, la tenia aterrorizada y quería escapar a como diera lugar.

Se abrazo así misma sollozando sin parar tratando de hallar consuelo en si misma.

Pasaron así unos minutos de silencio, auto-tranquilizándose. Pero pronto sintió un par de manos que le acariciaban la cabeza hasta con cierta ternura. Su cuerpo se paralizo y tenso de inmediato viendo de reojo unas paladas manos con uñas largas goteando de un liquido carmesí.

— Tranquila — Le susurro acariciando su cabello suavemente hasta que llego a su rostro, rosando sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

Eh inesperadamente tapo la boca de la chica acallando cualquier sollozo o grito de terror arrastrándola hasta la sombra de la habitación.

Después de eso todo el lugar se lleno de silencio. Si siquiera un susurro o cualquier sonido.

La casa se quedo en penumbra mientras dese una de las habitaciones, viendo por la ventana había una niña jugando a las muñecas de trapo, en especial con una de cabello corto castaño.

 _ **FIN**_

Por un momento la gran televisión se quedo en blanco antes de dar inicio a unos pequeños cortes que se daban solamente entre cada film. La habitación estaba en completo silencio mientras todos los peleadores se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que sus bocas y sus nervios al mil por hora, ademas sus gargantas estaban mas que secas e irritadas al soltar tremendos gritos de pánico que no pudieron contener.

— Este... que buena película ¿No? — Preguntó Roy al aire en un hilito de voz controlado por el terror.

— Si... je je, que bueno que...— Nana trago saliva —Aun quedan dos películas, genial... estaremos mas tiempo despiertos jeje, yeii...

— Wow... que.. película tan... bonita verdad ¿Ness? - Le pregunto Popo temblando al pelinegro.

— ¿Alguien tiene un pañal extra?

— Oigan y .. ¿Que pe-película sigue? — Inquirió Yoshi.

— Se llama... Ti-tiburones asesinos— Contesto Tony abrazándose a su Toon Zelda de peluche.

— Oh.. que li-n-do titulo... y, ¿De que trata — Le pregunto el dinosaurio.

— De un caballo que quiere ser cantante — Le contesto el Mini Link de otra dimensión con kilos de sarcasmo.

— Osh como eres.

— Oh miren — Señalo Pit no muy entusiasmado— Ya-ya-ya va a empezar.

Y de nuevo otra película suspensiva comenzó, haciendo que los peleadores se hicieran pequeños en sus asientos presa del pánico.

* * *

...

— Me hubiera quedado colgado en la pared, me hubiera quedado colgado en la pared, me hubiera quedado colgado en la pared.

— No voltees, no voltees ¡Maldición por que nunca me hacen caso!

— Hay ... mamá...

— No veas el cuadro no... no lo... ¡AHHHHHHH!

" _ **FIN"**_

Con ese ultimo grito que provino de lo mas profundo de sus ya dañadas cuerdas vocales, fue que cerraron ese especial de Halloween: ¡Para hacerse en los pantalones!, y valla que el titulo le quedaba bien.

— Menos mal que me traje un par de pantalones mas, por que si no, Uff no la cuento — Decía Ness orgulloso de su "gran inteligencia" — Hombre precavido vale por dos.

Pero para su mala suerte, en vez de que se dieran paso a los comerciales para seguir con la programación normal, la conductora volvió a aparecer en pantalla.

— **_¡JA! ¿Creen que los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente? ¡Pues no!, hemos guardado lo mejor para el final, una ultima programación que no estaba escrita en la lista. Con ustedes... ¡Los Teletubis!_**

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Gritaron todos los peleadores abrazándose unos a otros.

— ¡Farore déjame saliiiir! — Gritaba Toon tirado al lado de la puerta golpeándola.

Rapidamente, Roy tomo el control de la televisión y la apago dejando a la habitación en la penumbra mientras se veían unos a los otros.

— Ya fue mucho por hoy — Se excuso con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por unos momentos se quedaron así, viendo fijamente al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Luego de uno que otro minuto, Pit, Ash y Roy decidieron que el mejor lugar para esconder el televisor hasta el día siguiente era abajo de la cama de Young, así que cubriéndola con una manta la escondieron en dicho lugar. Luego se encargaron de limpiar la habitación de los Link´s o en otras palabras "El cuartel general" borrando cualquier indicio de reunión.

Con el trabajo ya hecho y tardando un poco mas de lo que se esperaba, todos se quedaron taciturnos de nuevo viendo hacia el suelo mientras jugaban con sus dedos y con semblantes dudosos.

— Hump... bueno, yo llamaría a esta noche memorable — Rompió el silencio el pelirrojo. Los demás apoyaron con respuestas afirmativas.

— Creo que es hora de que cada quien...se valla su habitación — Agrego Pit tragando saliva severamente.

— Si sera... lo mejor — Añadió la pequeña niña.

— Aja...

— Perfecto...

— No... hay... problema

— De hecho... Hump, yo pensaba ir hacia el subterráneo... para ver si los mayores ya terminaron de ver el especial y me preguntaba... ¿Quien me acompaña? — Pregunto Roy en un hilito de voz a lo que todos levantaron la mano desesperadamente sin la mas ápice gana de quedarse solos en sus desoladas habitaciones.

* * *

...

Uno, dos tres y cuatro, cinco, seis y siete, ocho nueve y diez. No, no son pasos de zumba, ni de regueton. Son los pasos que los niños adolescentes y criaturas de sexo dudoso daban siendo contados por Popo ante su inevitable ansiedad.

Los peleadores, bajaron las escaleras, todos bien juntos y casi rosándose debido a que nadie se quería quedar en ultimo lugar. Oyendo la madera crujir, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Cuando al fin todos estuvieron frente a la puerta que daba al subterráneo donde se llevaban acabo las peleas, se quedaron estáticos viendo la puerta, mientras Ash Pit y Roy la iluminaban con sus linternas.

— ¿Y? ¿Que nadie piensa entrar?

— ¿Por que no nos haces el honor Tony? — Pregunto Young.

— ¿Quien dijo eso? Yo no dije nada.

— Y bien, ¿quien quiere ser el primero? — Formulo de nuevo Roy, viendo como todos daban un paso atrás dejando a Nana al frente.

— Las damas primero hermanita! — Ofreció Popo empujando a su hermana.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Zafó! ¡Que pase Yoshi, el no es un personaje tan importante! Ademas es reemplazable — Se excuso escondiéndose detrás de Squirtle.

Con todos a favor, a Yoshi no le quedo de otra que abrir la puerta. Dando un gran trago de saliva y apretando todo su cuerpo, acopiando fuerzas para no empollar un huevo del susto, fue que abrió la puerta lenta y suavemente. Un fuerte crujir provino de ella mientras se abría, dando paso a la oscuridad del lugar.

En bolita y bien pegados fue que todos entraron en dicha puerta bajando las escaleras hacia el subterráneo.

Cuando el ultimo Smasher hubo entrado en el lugar, la puerta con ayuda del viento o gravedad o quien sabe de que cosa, se cerro estrepitosamente dejándolos atrapados en el lugar a merced de la oscuridad que solo era disipada por las pocas lamparas de los chicos, y sin mas remedio que seguir con su camino.

* * *

...

Ash se encargo de encender las luces, iluminando el gran pasillo de mármol color blanco. A pesar de que literalmente se hizo la luz, la iluminación no ayudo mucho a aminorar aquel sentimiento de asecho, de ansiedad, ni de miedo. Cada uno de los chicos trataba de esconderlo pero no les estaba yendo muy bien en ello.

Avanzaron con cuidado hasta llegar a la gran puerta de metal que tenia grabado el símbolo de la casa Smash, la "Smash Ball", tomando cierto liderazgo en la situación, ademas de ser quien quería asegurarse de la presencia de los peleadores mayores, Roy giro la gran rueda de metal, sintiendo un mal presentimiento empujo la entrada de la cual salio un aire un tanto escalofriante.

Fue entonces que las luces del pasillo se fueron debilitando, titilando como si en cualquier segundo se fueran a apagar. Y así fue, una a una, las lamparas del pasillo se fueron apagando acabando con la luz y dejando paso a una cortina de oscuridad. Cuando la ultimo lampara se vio apagada, una atmósfera de suspenso lleno el ambiente calándole los huesos hasta a los pokemones.

Considerando que aun estaban en pijamas, los smashers se abrazaron así mismos ante la imposibilidad de ver. Young trato de prender su linterna pero esta no quería servir muy bien, después de un par de golpes y volteo de baterías, la lampara encendió dándoles la posibilidad de poder entrar en la sala.

Una vez adentro, se esparcieron levemente para buscar a los peleadores mayores, pero para su miedo y sorpresa, la sala se encontraba completamente sola y desolada sin ningún indicio de que alguien hubiera estado ahí recientemente.

— ¿Que rayos paso aquí? — Mascullo Ness a lo bajo al ver que a lo lejos de lo que parecia ser normal, algunas sillas estaban volteadas y una que otra destruida, como si hubiera habido una pelea fuera de las plataformas y el transportador.

— ¿Donde demonios se metieron esos aguados? — Pregunto extrañado Tony con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Y si desaparecieron?

— ¿Y si se fueron?

— ¿Y si alguien los secuestro?

— ¿Que? ¿Mi Zelda secuestrada? O no eso si que no se lo permitiré a nadie.

— ¿¡Y si ya no están entre nosotros!?

— ¿¡Y si ellos simplemente están en sus habitaciones!? — Intervino Roy alzando la voz tratando de detener el disturbio que comenzaba a armarse — Tranquilos, aquí nada a pasado, ni han secuestrado a nadie, ni nadie a salido herido.

Pero para su desconcierto esas palabras no animaron mucho a sus amigos, pues sus expresiones desmostaban palidez y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mientras una gotita de sudor escurría de su sien.

— Díganme que no hay nada detrás de mi — Replico Roy con cierto cansancio. Pero para su mala suerte ellos se quedaron estupefactos. Cuando menos se lo espero un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo intensificándose en su tobillo izquierdo, sintiendo una presencia muy cerca de el. Cuando bajo la mirada sus ojos se engrandecieron.

— ¡Master Hand!

La Mano Maestra estaba echada en el piso de forma moribunda. Estaba débil y verdaderamente sucia, nada a comparación con lo impecable que siempre mantenía su guante.

Rápidamente entre Ash y Pit levantaron a la mano, que estaba algo taciturna y desorientada. Roy se acerco un poco para observar que no estaba completamente en sus cavilaciones y que en su anatomía tenia un cartel pegado con una escritura en el.

— "Todo empieza poco a poco, si separas es mas fácil vencer a los demáz ¿Quien sigue?"

Los presentes no pudieron mas que soltar un grito de horror al leer ese mensaje, era una escritura rara, rustica y mal echa como si alguien no muy cuerdo lo hubiera escrito de forma desesperada.

— No puede estar pasando esto .— Murmuro Nana asustada mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Young.

— Pues yo no puedo creerle a un tarugo que escribe "Demás" con Z — Replico Tony con los brazos cruzados, molesto con la escena del par de niños e ignorando por completo la alarmante situación.

— Maestro, maestro — Trato Roy de captar su atención — ¿Que te ah pasado? — Indago preocupado haciendo que sentaran a la mano en una silla.

— Crazy...

— ¿Crazy hizo esto? — Intervino Link separándose de Nana.

— ¿Donde esta mi hermano? — Inquirio el maestro con voz confundia

— ¿Que ah pasado aquí? — Esta vez fue Popo, quien se armo de valor para inmiscuirse en la conversación.

— ¿Donde están mis peleadores? — Volvió a preguntar completamente fuera de si.

— Seguramente deben de estar en sus habitaciones — Dijo Roy con medio sonrisa, deseando en lo mas profundo de el que así fuera, aunque para ser sinceros no estaba muy convencido.

— Llevenme con mis peleadores. Quiero ver a Ike, Link, Marth, Mario y esos chicos locos. Quiero verlos, quiero verlos, quiero verlos — Comenzó a repetir incesantemente mientras notoriamente temblaba.

— ¿Alguien tiene una manta? — Inquirió Pit a los demás presentes para poder cubrir a la mano del frió.

Todos inmediatamente vieron a Ness quien acurrucaba su rostro en una cálida manta color negro y gris y que también tenia incluido un gorro de orejas de Link lobo con los mimos detalles de ese Alter-ego del Hylian, mientras le hacia mimos. Al ver que todos le veían solo apretó mas la prenda consigo.

— Pero me la dieron en Nintendo Landia, hasta con pañales incluidos.

Pero ante la mirada asesina de Nana, solo se la quito, beso y se la entrego a la niña para que pudiera cubrir a la mano temblorina.

— Quiero verlos — Volvió a repetir la mano.

— Lo mejor sera ir a buscar a los chicos, hoy Master no esta bien del todo, seguramente porque se daño la cabeza o Crazy lo desconfiguro de nuevo para hacer uno de sus tantos juegos infantiles — Afirmo Roy ayudando a la mano a levantarse de la silla.

Los demás solo asintieron, con algo de temor. Pero esas eran cosas que normalmente pasaban en la casa Smash. Llevarían a Master con los muchachos ellos configurarían de nuevo a la mano con ayuda de Mewton, regañarían a Crazy y todos se irían a dormir después de pedirle a Zelda un beso en la frente. Todo típico de los peleadores.

— "Eso si encontramos a Crazy" — Pensó Pit, preguntándose si la actual situación, solo era una situación mas a las que enfrentan normalmente.

* * *

...

Esto ya no pintaba bien. La situación se estaba volviendo desesperante y alarmante. Según ellos esta era la quinta puerta que tocaban con fuerza y pronunciados golpes. Pero ninguna puerta había sido abierta en lo que llevaban de recorrido por los pasillos de la casa.

— Conforme a mis cálculos, las puertas que hemos tocado han sido las de; Ike y Marth, Link y Roy, Mario y Luigi, Fox y Falco, y por ultimo la de Samus y Lucina y ninguna nos han abierto — Informo Jigglypuff con un par de lentes y un cuaderno pequeñito.

— ¿Convencido de que algo malo está pasando? — Preguntó Tony a Roy expectante.

El pelirrojo soltó un fuerte suspiro, las manos le sudaban haciendo que las limpiara en su propio pantalón gris.

— Si — Alargo su respuesta viendo fijamente la ultima puerta a la que habían llamado sin obtener respuesta de parte de sus dueñas.

Mas algo completamente inesperado paso, como si Roy hubiera invocado una pequeña esperanza, o un amigo mas con el que compartir el miedo. La puerta de Lucina y Samus se abrió, y un Sonic con pasos precavidos salio como si nadie lo viera, con un costal negro cargando en su espalda como Santa Claus, hasta que se topo con los infantes adolescentes y pokemones que lo veían con un gran signo de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas.

— ... JO, JO, JO la navidad este año se adelanto, pórtense bien niños sino les traeré carbóoon — Comento el erizo tratando de despistar.

— ¿Por que estas en el cuarto de las chicas, y que llevas ahí? — Indago Popo inclinando levemente la cabeza confundido.

— Ya estuvo, a ti te traigo una Traila con carbón.

El Ice climber soltó un chillido triste.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Lucas se le abalanzo a Sonic.

— ¡Los chicos están desaparecidos, Master es la encarnación de Crazy, y yo me hice pipí! — Grito aferrándose al chico con terror mientras temblaba como chihuahua.

— ¿Desaparecidos? — Inquirió confundido.

— Oigan...— Se escucho casi como un susurro la voz infantil de Ness, antes de que preguntara con temor: — ¿Donde esta Squirtle?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

El ambiente se torno denso, pesado y abrumador. La faltad de luz no ayudaba en el intento de frenar sus acelerados corazones dominados por el miedo ante la idea de que algo grave le pasara a la tortuga... la verdad, la mayoría no se sabían su nombre, y a otros se les hacia difícil pronunciarlos.

Vieron a sus alrededores pero no lograron encontrar nada, mas que un manto de oscuridad que se formaba al final del pasillo, haciéndoles imposible ver que había mas allá de el.

Un sonido hueco fue lo único que se escucho, que con su eco corto el silencio ensordecedor que quemaba los oídos de los presentes.

Un segundo después, el caparazón de Squirtle rodó hasta dar a los pies de Pikachu. De el despedía un vigoroso olor pútrido, verdaderamente moribundo que mareaba. El caparazón estaba completamente vació, y en el centro había una mancha de color carmín con una mano pintada. En otras palabras, Squirtle no estaba y alguien humano le había echo algo, regalandoles su caparazón lleno de sangre.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Jamás, en sus cortas, largas, aburridas e irritantes vidas habían gritado de una forma tan estruendosa y chillante tantas veces en un día. En ese mismo instante, la ventana que se suponía estaba al final de pasillo se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando que fuertes corrientes de aire entraran por esta llegandoles de lleno a la cara y helandole los huesos mientras que las hojas que eran conducidas por las corrientes se enredaban en sus cabellos y chocaban contra su rostro y ojos achinados.

— ¡Chicos vayámonos de aquí! — Sugirió Sonic, echándose a correr de forma sonica con el costal aun en su espalda, haciéndole honor a su nombre.

Los demás no pudieron mas que tratar de seguirle el paso, bajar por las escaleras aun con el torbellino de viento apoderándose de la casa ¿De donde salían estos aires tan fuertes? siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un pasillo en especial que conducía al comedor.

Una vez adentro los chicos atrancaron la puerta con algunas sillas y una que otra mesa y bancas, hasta que sus instintos les dijeron que estaban a salvo de lo que fuera que fuese aquello, permitiéndose respirar.

— Chicos, una preguntota — Comento Nana apartada un poco del grupo.

— Que sean dos — Añadió Popo.

— Atrancaron la puerta, ahora estamos atrapados con alguien a fuera que nos quiere hacer daño, pero creen que aquí es seguro ¿Pero antes alguien se aseguro de revisar el comedor, por si había alguien?

* **Auch -Una gotita de sudor les escurrió por la sien-**

— ¿Quien esta tomando mi pie? — Indago el hermano de la niña, molesto y confundido por que todos estaban en la puerta, y alguien le estaba tomando del pie.

* **Doble auch,- y doble gotita de sudor-**

Total, ¿Que podría salir mal? Estúpido el que invento esa pregunta.

CONTINUE...

* * *

...

¡Hola! wow se siente genial volver :3

Sii me ausente por mucho tiempo, pero si sigues mis otras "Historias" (Jejeje xd) sabrás que eh vuelto, y que me eh mantenido ya mas activa.

¡Amo! este fic, y ¡Amo! escribirlo por que mato el tiempo y mato mi aburrimiento (Matando un pájaro de dos tiros como diría mi hermano JAJAJA, tontito)

Tengo que decir que este cap lo había empezado a escribir cuando recién había publicado el anterior 0.0 jeje si.. solo tenía que acabarlo pero lo quería hacer bien y había veces que no tenia muchos ánimos.

Por cierto, antes de despedirme quiero decir unas palabras;

Eh notado algo, y es que ya casi no encuentro Fanfic de Smash Bros(En español), la mayoria son viejitos y los que aun estan activos, tienen rato en que no se actualizan. Y para mi mas desconcierto, ya casi no encuentro Fanfic de humor de Smash, y vuelvo a lo mismo si los encuentro o ya son viejitos terminados o que ya no se continuraron, o los actuales tienen tiempo en no actualizarse y eso es muy triste ya que considero los Fanfics de humor en especia de Smash algo genial.

Lo que yo no quiero que pase es que este genero Smash-Humor desapresca, lo que quiero es que permanesca vivo, quiero sacarlo de las senizas ¡Y hacer que resurja como trivago! MUAJAJAJAJA

...

e.e

Asi que, al menos yo tratare de mantener este genero vivo hasta que saquen un nuevo Smash oara switch (Que obvio no podre comprar e.e) y de nuevo haya mas fanfic de humor.

Asi que, si eres escritor, sin importar tu humor, y si hablas español ¡Has un fanfic! qu epor cierto me muero por leer un fanfic nuevo de humor. Asi que si tambien de algun fanfic de humor bueno, recomiendamelo a ver si no lo eh leido. De mientras yo, seguira acualizando mis historias y seguir desarrolando otras que tengo en mente y plasmando mis ideas. Y si conocen a alguien que les guste estetipo de fanfis... pues lanzenmelos a ver que tal les parece esta historia XDD

Gracias a las personas que comentan, perdonen por el retraso, capaz y ya no hay nadie ;-;

Si pueden dejen un comentario, se aceptan sugerencias, chanclasos mentadas de sueños (XDD) ETC

Espero y esten bien :3 Hasta la proxima actualizacion.

¡Animo!

y

¡LARGA VIDA AL HUMOR SMASH!

ATTE

Su amiga, —Hombre, mujer, desconocido—Amiga hombre araña ¿?¿?¿?

Sheika 360 cx

...


End file.
